


原剧情延展脑洞开车（电梯/跑车/老地方）

by NEWBLUEFLY



Category: The Merciless, 不汗党, 不汗党：坏家伙们的世界, 불한당, 불한당: 나쁜 놈들의 세상
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEWBLUEFLY/pseuds/NEWBLUEFLY





	原剧情延展脑洞开车（电梯/跑车/老地方）

韩宰浩在酒吧会议室与老毛子们谈下次交易价格时，满脑子都是刚刚在电梯里给自己整领带的小兔子。虽然知道他很聪明，但留下这么白净的兔子孤身一人在情欲毒品弥漫的酒吧，宰浩依然担心他这小身板被高壮的俄人拐进厕所一顿乱操。

“我还没有尝过他的滋味。”

商谈结束，韩宰浩立刻起身离开。果然，在酒吧寻觅一圈都没有贤秀的身影，踹开厕所大门得到的也只有一对对正在娇喘的白人转头怒骂。宰浩有些慌神，连忙走出酒吧，终于在货箱处看到熟悉的背影，只不过背影的对面还有一个男人。宰浩站在暗处偷听他们的对话，原来是他的兔子在解释坏掉的监控手表。待对话将要结束，宰浩踩出声响，急促走过来假装正在找贤秀。他的兔子居然用偷窥狂解释警察，正合他意。宰浩带着私心把那可怜的小警察暴打了一顿。

大笑着走进电梯，宰浩将计愤怒把他按在墙上，既然那边正在监听，不如就让他们听个够。宰浩让贤秀双手举起贴在墙上，西装上移，露出被衬衫紧包的腰身。宰浩一边搜身一边上下抚摸贤秀的腰部，摸到屁股时故意狠狠地揉捏，伸进裤子口袋的双手调戏着软软的小贤秀。宰浩的喘息覆盖着贤秀的双耳，贤秀感到酥麻，双腿发软。在快要站不稳的时候宰浩结束了搜身。贤秀感到委屈，愤怒宰浩以为他叛变，拽着他的胳膊蹬他，眼睛发红。

回到车里，贤秀撇过头一声不吭。宰浩意识到自己调戏得过了，拉过贤秀的脖子在上面落下一吻。贤秀低头咬了宰浩脖子一口。宰浩低笑，舔上贤秀那不知是因怒还是被自己在电梯的隐隐调戏变得泛红的耳朵。接着启动了轿车。深夜的公路散发着一种暧昧的气息，宰浩左手握方向盘，右手解开贤秀的皮带，伸进那潮热的地方爱抚小贤秀。贤秀不敢发出声音，怕那边仍在监听，只能摊在椅背用胳膊挡住双唇漏出的喘息，胸膛大力地起伏。小东西逐渐发胀，顶开西裤拉链，韩宰浩顺势加大手中的动作，上下撸动，直至粘稠的液体化为抛物线落在车身。韩宰浩抽出右手，食指和中指移到贤秀发红的双唇缓缓摩擦，再伸进去与舌头搅拌。津液顺着手指流出嘴角，在贤秀的脸颊两侧慢慢流动，流经脖子、锁骨、逐渐向下，微微发痒。敏感的兔子不由得扭动身体，发热的肌肤散发着情色之味，钻进韩宰浩的鼻腔，骚动着他的大脑。意识到再这样下去无法正常开车，韩宰浩从意识涣散的兔子口中抽出手指，狠狠捏了一把将衬衫顶起的樱桃，便加大油门朝秘密基地驶去。

夜更深了。把车停好后，韩宰浩转头咬上心心念念的那红得似乎要流血的双唇，又软又甜。舌头长驱直入，勾起对方的舌，吮吸缠绕。一吻过后，宰浩搂住敏感得站不起身的贤秀走进这栋布满灰尘的危楼。

“我像你这么大时是从这里开始的。有多少人跟着我又离开。侍奉了20年的老头子，面前对我笑着背后却要杀死我，你觉得我还能相信谁呢？”  
“……对不起，哥，我明白了。哥你不信我没事的，我相信哥就好了。”

韩宰浩望进贤秀双眼，那里有清澈的湖水和蓝天。眼神流转，贤秀逐渐靠近韩宰浩，冰凉的手覆上他微鼓的下体。“哥，还硬着呢。”

宰浩终于忍不了，把贤秀翻身压在杂乱的桌子上，急切地扒下贤秀的西裤，左手由尾骨经双臀划过菊穴抓捏着又翘起的小贤秀，前后往返。右手伸进衬衫里揉捏着樱桃，直到樱桃越来越熟，轻轻触碰便会惹得贤秀短促娇喘。贤秀后退用双臀摩擦宰浩的下装，“哥…不要玩我了…好难受…你到底行不行…快进来…”宰浩本担心贤秀的第一次，听到这话立刻用手指搅动贤秀的舌头。口腔中分泌出越来越多的津液，宰浩沾着液体探进紧闭的后穴，按压摩擦。

宰浩吻着贤秀的舌头，一只手爱抚贤秀的下体，另一只扩张着后穴。当后穴的手指摸到一处，贤秀突然发出一声勾魂的娇喘，随之身体颤抖。“哈，这里啊……”宰浩拉开裤子拉链，肿胀的坚挺弹到贤秀的臀，又惹得贤秀一声短促娇喘。宰浩扶着发胀的下体缓缓插入被扩张得柔软的后穴。但毕竟不是手指，后穴对于那样的壮硕而言还是太紧。“哥，太大了，进不来的…”贤秀撒娇想往前逃，宰浩捏住贤秀的胯骨往自己身上拽，顺势狠狠地操进全根肿胀。一下子没反应过来的贤秀感到一阵疼痛，夹紧后穴惹得宰浩差点射出。贤秀痛得流出眼泪，哭腔喘着“哥…慢一点……”宰浩舔着贤秀的耳朵，双手揉捏着贤秀发硬的红樱桃，摆动腰肢缓缓抽插，寻找着刚才按到的敏感点。

“啊—— ”一声长叹，贤秀像触电般一阵颤抖。宰浩认准这处狠狠操进，贤秀舒服得腿软只能瘫趴在桌子上大力喘气。抽插越来越快，宰浩手里的小贤秀越来越热。“哥…我快射了…” “再忍忍，我们一起。”宰浩在热穴中快速抽动，柔软的嫩肉紧紧吸附着宰浩的下体，摩擦得火热酥麻。“啊…不行了…哥……” 贤秀达到高潮，后穴紧缩令宰浩也爽得释放出来。宰浩抱紧贤秀在他耳边喘息，平复贤秀带给他的极度快乐。湿热的后穴随着呼吸的频率阵阵收缩，宰浩半软的下体又缓缓胀大。他把贤秀翻过来，掰开白皙的双腿，操的有些红肿的花蕾映入眼帘。穴口一张一合泛着淫液的微光。宰浩借助精液的润滑再次插入温热的后穴，眼睛直勾勾盯着红透的兔子慢慢抽动。

高潮过两次后的赵贤秀双眼朦胧，意识涣散，红红的眼角还充盈着泪水，浑身无力躺在桌子上任由宰浩摆布，敏感地不停颤抖。两颗充血的红豆随着胸膛的起伏上下波动，樱桃般饱满圆润的双唇微张着喘息。看得宰浩燥热难熬。宰浩俯身咬上果冻般丰润的双唇，舌头伸入与之搅拌，舔到上颚还会惹得贤秀小声娇喘。“唔，哥，啊，痒……”宰浩看贤秀已经被自己操得动一下便会爽到浑身微抖，小声呜咽，有些不忍。“哈，年轻人不行啊。”宰浩拉起贤秀的双腿扣在他的腰后，托着贤秀的双臀抱着他起身向沙发走，硬挺的阴茎插得更深，之前射入的精液顺着上下的抽插缓缓流出贤秀的穴口，一滴一滴落在地板上。贤秀抱紧宰浩的脖子，咬着宰浩的肩膀，把重心压在宰浩身上，减轻上下颠簸带来的刺激。宰浩托着贤秀坐入沙发，故意错开敏感点慢慢顶胯。

贤秀骑在宰浩身上喘气，低头咬住宰浩的耳垂，轻轻地用牙齿摩擦：“哥，这样胀得我难受，你稍微快一点…”

“小兔崽子，现在有力气说话了哈，想爽就自己动。”

“哎西，那哥可别秒射。”贤秀环抱着宰浩，主动吻上去，生涩地吮吸着宰浩的唇舌，起身又重重落下。贤秀故意在沉降时收缩小穴，本打算令宰浩爽到射出，却没想到这样同时使得宰浩的阴茎直挺挺顶上敏感点。两声喘息同时发出，二人舒服得差点缴泄。“哈，哥，现在我这个姿势和当初出狱在娜塔莎身上一模一样呢。只可惜您没有娜塔莎那样的奶子，雪白饱满抓起来像棉花糖一样。”“西八，得意起来了？”宰浩一巴掌拍上贤秀的屁股，“也不看看自己这软白的屁股，比棉花糖还棒。那时要不是有弟兄们跟着，我早就想把你压在后座了。”突然受到拍打的刺激，贤秀的后穴不由自主绞紧包裹着的阳物，敏感之处被狠狠摩擦，贤秀的前端不断流出液体，“嘶——， 哥，别打屁股，疼。”“嗯？那这样疼吗？”宰浩猛地抬腰顶起贤秀，咬上送到眼前的红缨，随着贤秀下沉狠狠顶入花核。贤秀大脑里仿佛炸开烟花，酥麻的舒爽遍布全身，清白的浊液溅射到宰浩的腹部，后穴颤抖着紧缩，夹得宰浩也射出滚烫的精液。

贤秀环抱宰浩的脖子，趴在宰浩身上，肌肤相亲感受对方的心跳。“哥，你知道吗？现在这样听你的心跳是我最有安全感的时候。”

“嗯。”宰浩抚摸着贤秀光洁的后背，像撸小猫般一下一下爱抚着每一寸肌肤。

“走，我们回家。你后面得清理干净，不然会生病。”

“呵，那你还射进去。”

“没办法，某只小野猫后面太紧，夹得我根本拔不出来。”

“明明是大叔你...泄得快..."

"到底谁快，怎么没底气说了？嗯？还有不要叫大叔，叫哥，或者老公也可以。”

“切。走吧，但哥你背我吧，我腿软走不动。”

······

“哎西，哥，不要插着那玩意抱我走啊！背着！我真的...啊...射不出来了...”


End file.
